


Be Prepared

by orphan_account



Series: The Consent Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles may be underage and Derek may not be willing to risk it, but that doesn't mean they can't be prepared, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is my kink. So is Derek being really relaxed around Stiles. So is them being mates. Wow, I have a lot of kinks.

“So we are going to, right?” Stiles asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

“What,” Derek replied. 

“Again with the asking a question and making it sound like a statement! We need to work on that. Why haven’t we worked on that yet?”

“Because we have ‘worked on that’, and it didn’t work,” Derek smirks.

“I just think you weren’t trying at all.” Stiles pushes his way up Derek’s side to press a light kiss on his jaw, laughing lightly.

“Sometimes I think you’re just dating me for my stubble,” Derek teases as he turns his head to press his lips on Stiles’s forehead.

“Mm-hmm, and you’re just dating me for my sharp mind and wit.”

“Oh, good, thank you for reminding me I had a good reason to be here.”

“Wait, didn’t this conversation start somewhere?” Stiles asked, suddenly remembering a rather important thought he’d had.

“I believe all conversations do have a starting point, yes.” Of course, an eyebrow ticked in amusement.

“No, I meant… Um…” Hearing Stiles’s heartbeat increase, and feeling his entire body heat up had Derek sitting up slightly so he could look Stiles in the face.

“Stiles, you’re nervous. What is it?” 

“I just… I…” Stiles took a deep breath. “It’s just that I know we’ve kind of only talked about maybe having sex a couple times, because of the mate thing,” Derek raised his eyebrows, seeming about to interrupt. “And I’m totally okay with waiting until I’m ‘legal’ or whatever, but I was thinking that since we’ve already kind of agreed that it’s going to happen that maybe we should prepare for it?” Stiles cringed, but opened one eye to gauge Derek’s response.

There was a weighted silence as Derek stared at him before slowly answering, “What… did you have in mind?”

“Well I was looking at some blogs on Tumblr,” Derek’s eyebrows raised again. “And one of them had this consent-sheet thing where you could fill out your kinks – oh god that’s not the word I want to use here, um… Your interests? Of a sexual nature? And then, uh, you compare sheets and see what lines up and what doesn’t and work from there?” Stiles realized that sounding so uncertain wasn’t helping his case much. And Derek’s long silence wasn’t helping his nerves.

“I’m guessing you already printed them.” Stiles blushed and stammered. “And already filled out your own.” Derek continued, watching as the red tint travelled down Stiles’s neck, past the edge of his shirt. Now was not the time to be noticing these things.

“Well, yeah, um, the originals were really extreme? Because a lot of them were for, like, people into hardcore BDSM? So I sort of took some of them off and stuff… And, yeah. I may have already filled mine out.”

“Well then,” Derek grinned, pulling Stiles up so they were sitting face to face. “I’ll fill out one of these consent sheets and see if I can’t fuel your wank fantasies for the next year.”

Stiles smiled widely, happy to see Derek so comfortable with his plan. “Dude, that was already a given. Why would I think about anyone else when I have my super hot Alpha werewolf boyfriend? Who is, like, 200 pounds of pure muscle?”

Derek smirked and ran a hand down Stiles’s arm, leaning in for a quick, open-mouthed kiss. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he replied. 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he turned his body on the bed, reaching for the drawer. “And just how long have you been waiting to ask me about this?” Derek questioned and he caressed Stiles’s calf lightly.

“Long enough. I wasn’t totally sure how you were going to react,” he admitted after retrieving the sheet and sitting back up. 

He passed the sheet to Derek.

Derek took them, looking down at them in silence.

“So… are you going to…?” 

“I’m going to go fill these out on my own,” Derek decided. “And then I’m going to come back, and we can spend some time together talking about it.”

“I, uh… Maybe you should leave it with me after you’ve finished, and we can talk about it the next day?” Stiles blushed, thinking of some of the kinks listed on the sheet. He was definitely going to need some quality time alone with whatever answers Derek gave.

Derek smiled, leaning in to kiss his mate once more on the lips. “I can consent to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other parts in mind for this series, and they're definitely going to be porn-y. Don't worry.


End file.
